


Wanna Make Love To You

by perseveration



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Break Up, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Light Angst, Lube, M/M, Making Up, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Watching Someone Having Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то они были вместе, но затем расстались, и теперь, после дела Фишера, Имсу кажется, что у него появился шанс вернуть Артура. В худшем случае он хотя бы узнает, из-за чего тот его бросил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanna Make Love To You - Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trima/gifts).



> Я наверняка где-нибудь что-нибудь перепутала, но такова уж моя судьба: у меня плохая память, но зато богатая фантазия ^^

С теми деньгами, которые каждый из них получил от Сайто после дела Фишера, Имс запросто мог улететь хоть на Луну, однако отчего-то предпочел ненавязчиво остаться в Лос-Анжелесе. Настолько ненавязчиво, что порой Артуру казалось, что он везде. Или что это он, Артур, спит, и тогда он просил Ариадну посильнее сжать его руку, под которую она так приятно его держала. Боль была настоящей. Как и во сне. Однако еще более настоящей была сама Ариадна, реагировавшая на эти просьбы трогательно пышным букетом чувств, которые пока еще не научилась скрывать. Вообразить подобное было невозможно - по крайней мере, для него, - и поэтому он убеждался, что то и дело мелькающий среди людей Имс ему не мерещится.  
Юсуф укатил обратно в Момбасу, в свой модернизированный opium den, где, одурманенные иными составами, в остальном совершенно так же грезили его угодившие в ловушку снов испытуемые. Кобб и в самом деле исчез, вернувшись к детям: даже его номер, когда пару раз он попробовал с ним связаться, отказывался устанавливать соединение. Сам Сайто вслед за Фишером отправился на похороны, откуда планировал вернуться в Японию и начать готовиться пожинать плоды зарожденной ими у того в разуме идеи.  
Таким образом, после того, как команда естественным образом распалась, их осталось трое, а точнее, как он поначалу полагал, и вовсе двое: не в силах сразу же остановиться и вернуться к обычной жизни после того, что ей пришлось пережить, Ариадна обратилась к нему с просьбой побыть с ней и поводить ее по музеям и галереям Лос-Анжелеса, коих в городе было великое множество. Она училась на архитектора, он же до встречи с Домиником Коббом создавал бизнес-планы, отчего ее стезя была не чужда ему, чья работа заключалась в сборе материала и выстраивании из него максимально аккуратных и тонко специфичных схем. К тому же ему хотелось понять для себя, насколько интересна ему работа с ней в будущем, и совместное хождение по местам скопления овеществленных тем для разговора служило этой цели как нельзя лучше.

В первый раз он лишь краем глаза задел мелькнувшую в толпе на улице коренастую спину. В следующий раз какое-то общее ощущение заставило его повторно вернуться взглядом к мужчине в группе, зашедшей в зал перед ними, но тот уже отвернулся, после чего его от него кто-то загородил. А два дня спустя абсолютно однозначный Имс повстречался им в расположившемся по соседству со входом в галерею кафе, куда они зашли купить Ариадне воды: на улице стояла жара, и она пожаловалась, что от разговоров, не вести которые, как казалось, было выше их сил, в горле у нее пересохло. Имс поднял брови и улыбнулся им так, что Артуру сразу захотелось пить не меньше своей спутницы, однако более никаких попыток к сближению с его стороны не последовало, и поэтому Артур с Ариадной купили себе по бутылке воды, расплатились и вышли, лишь обернувшись в дверях и кивнув ему на прощание. Со своим холодным пивом в покрывшемся конденсатом стакане и творческой горкой фисташковой скорлупы посреди стола тот походил на довольного, налакавшегося сметаны кота: казалось, что стоит приглядеться и она станет заметна у него на усах. Как назло, этот образ так впечатлил Ариадну, что в продолжение вечера она не раз возвращалась к нему, попутно попытавшись вытянуть из него хоть что-нибудь об их отношениях, однако Артур держал руку на пульсе и умело избежал всех предложенных ею ловушек и скользких мест. Разве что пару раз ему стоило бы остановиться на несколько слов раньше - но да ведь это была такая ерунда.  
К его стыду той ночью ему оказалось сложно заснуть, и когда далеко уже минуло два часа, безрезультатно проворочавшись в раздражающей по жаре постели, он накинул халат и вышел на балкон своего номера. Дешевле было бы снять на двоих квартиру, но суммы, полученные за это дело, позволяли не думать о подобной разнице в расходах, да и сама идея претила ему, поскольку казалась вызывающей. Тесно запахнув халат и туго затянув на нем пояс, Артур оперся локтями о перила и стал смотреть вниз на улицу, где все еще происходило какое-то движение.  
Вот прошла пара молодых людей, шедших слишком близко друг к другу, чтобы можно было усомниться. Мужчина среднего возраста вышел из дверей их отеля и стал чего-то дожидаться. Скоро стало ясно, чего, ибо в конце переулка появилось и подъехало к нему такси. Пока машина задом выезжала обратно, из бара напротив вышла компания девушек и смеясь (порой слишком громко, как с неудовольствием отметил Артур) направилась вслед за ней к выходу на улицу. Проследив за ними, безотчетно тревожась из-за их явного опьянения, он снова перевел взгляд на дорогу под балконом и увидел там разговаривающего по телефону мужчину. Тот стоял к нему спиной, на пару шагов прохаживаясь туда-сюда, пока продолжалась его беседа, однако Артуру не нужно было видеть его лица: коренастая фигура, в темноте, как казалось, едва не вспахивавшая у себя под ногами землю, и движения, которые были ему слишком хорошо знакомы. Все это безошибочно указывало на то, что глубокой ночью под балконом его номера в отеле в Лос-Анжелесе прохаживается никто иной, как Имс.  
Он окликнул его прежде, чем успел себя остановить.  
Нисколько не удивленный, тот поднял к нему лицо и как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся:  
\- Что, не спится, дорогуша?  
Вместо ответа Артур резко развернулся, вошел в номер и запер за собой балконную дверь.

На другой день он предложил Ариадне съехать, а еще лучше - поскорее отправиться в Париж, где ее наверняка уже заждались учебные дела, но она проявила какие-то поразительные чудеса красноречия и выторговала у него согласие остаться в Лос-Анжелесе до конца текущей недели, согласившись, правда, сменить отель.  
Словно увиденное кем-то привидение, которое уже более не считает необходимым скрываться, Имс в эти дни замелькал так часто, что Артур рисковал получить синяки от крепких пальцев Арианды, крайне ответственно подходившей к выполнению его просьбы сжать свою руку. Впрочем, ее терпение иссякло (или все-таки любопытство пересилило?) только в аэропорте, когда, сидя напротив нее за столиком в кафе в ожидании задерживающегося рейса, он снова попросил ее крепко сжать свою руку, взволнованным взглядом обшаривая толпу где-то позади ее головы.  
\- Артур, Бога ради, - не выдержала девушка, - ты что: думаешь, что мы все еще спим?  
Его взгляд не мог разорваться между двумя точками и потому на время заметался, однако когда он все-таки решил продолжить вглядываться в толпу, от нее отделился коренастый мужчина, и в самом деле похожий на Имса и одетый в том же небрежном стиле, однако со всей очевидностью им не являвшийся. Сглотнув и чувствуя себя полным идиотом, Артур перевел взгляд на взволнованное лицо Ариадны и извинился:  
\- Прости. Мне просто показалось то, чего не может быть.

Несмотря на все, что он себе говорил, глубоко внутри Артур вынужден был признать, что отправился вместе с ней в Париж в первую очередь из-за того, что с ней ему было как-то спокойнее. Крепко впивавшиеся в предплечье пальцы стали своего рода тотемом, пробуждавшим его от иллюзий, ради которых не было нужды погружаться в сон. К тому же ему определенно понравился тот просторный склад, равномерно пыльный и светлый, в котором они готовились к делу Фишера. Еще тогда, сдавая ключи, Артур удивил самого себя тем, что взялся договариваться со сдававшим его в аренду агентом о том, чтобы в скором будущем арендовать его еще раз. Теперь же, когда Ариадна возвращалась в общежитие, он думал снять себе маленькую аккуратную квартирку где-нибудь неподалеку от Латинского квартала, снова взять в аренду этот склад и работать там над совершенствованием своих схем, пока это позволяют деньги и пока не предвидится никакой новой работы.  
Когда Ариадна спросила, почему он едет с ней в Париж, он так и изложил ей свой план, в ответ на что девушка немедленно выразила желание навещать его на складе и вместе с его схемами совершенствовать там свои макеты. Он был только рад: общность выполняемой ими в команде работы вызывала у него ощущение другой общности, более личной, хотя, конечно, вместе с тем он не мог не замечать, насколько они на самом деле разные. И да, уже добрую неделю как он принял решение: он хочет продолжать работать с ней дальше. Сложность, удивительная подвижность и поразительная детализация ее макетов не были попыткой вылезти из кожи вон и показать себя, как он опасался вначале, а шли из самой глубины, самой сути ее психики, строго упорядоченной несмотря на свою лабильность и тенденцию раскладывать все на мельчайшие детали. С Ариадной он мог быть уверен: из любой его схемы, сколь бы сложной та ни была, эта девушка построит живой и убедительный макет с широким диапазоном потенциальных возможностей.

Тем временем за полмесяца в Париже ему ни разу не привиделся Имс, и только тогда Артур наконец расслабился. Очарованный городом, который, казалось, имел лично над ним какую-то тайную силу, он стал реже засиживаться на складе допоздна, как в первые дни, вместо чего уходил просто бродить по улицам, делая остановки в парках или за столиками кафе. Один или с Ариадной, словно бы бессознательно продолжая носить ее с собой, как тотем.  
Так и вышло, что второй ключ от склада, который до того был у Кобба, перешел к ней: временами она задерживалась в университете и приходила сюда уже после его ухода, из-за чего Артур счел себя не вправе и дальше монополизировать ставшую их общей территорию.  
И вот в один из вечеров, незаметно для нее уже густо смешавшийся с ночью, когда Ариадна была на складе одна, в дверь неожиданно постучали, и, немного испуганная, она впустила внутрь посыльного, который доставил букет роскошных роз. Персонально для нее.  
В первое мгновение она наивно подумала о невероятном. Однако тут в руке у нее оказалась вложенная между цветами карточка, и все немедленно встало на свои места: этот жуткий почерк невозможно было спутать ни с каким другим. В неподражаемо корявой манере Имса на карточке было нацарапано лишь "для Ариадны" и номер телефона, который она раньше никогда не видела. Более раздраженная, чем заинтригованная, она сейчас же сходила за мобильником и набрала его. Трубку почти тут же сняли, и в ней послышался довольный смешок.  
\- Имс, что это еще за шпионские страсти?! Я открываю дверь, и из кромешной тьмы на меня выходит незнакомый дядька и протягивает мне цветы. Ночь, улица, фонарь, аптека, посыльный, букет и записка с незнакомым номером телефона - что это все за ерунда?! - На одном дыхании выпалила в трубку она, пока он продолжал посмеиваться.  
\- Зато ты сразу позвонила, - удовлетворенно подытожил он, дождавшись, когда она стихнет. - Я сейчас зайду, ок?  
Нельзя сказать, что он оставил ей возможность возразить, ибо в тот же момент запертая ей за посыльным дверь непринужденно отворилась, впустив внутрь ее собеседника собственной персоной, уже отбивающегося и убирающего в карман брюк телефон, которого она никогда раньше у него не видела.  
\- Тебе заплатили столько денег, а ты все равно стащил у кого-то телефон, - с укоризной прокомментировала Ариадна, от греха подальше пряча в карман свой.  
Удивленный тем, что она заметила, Имс бросил на нее оценивающий взгляд, выглядя невозмутимым и впечатленным одновременно, однако от дальнейших комментариев воздержался. Вместо этого он сразу перешел к тому, ради чего сегодня встретился с ней:  
\- Ариадна, у тебя есть макет квартиры? Любой, какой угодно, - она кивнула, и он продолжил: - Не могла бы ты отвести меня туда? Хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
Вместо ответа она пожала плечами и хмыкнула, и Имс подумал, что это чудесный способ выражать свое согласие, поскольку девушка без лишних слов направилась к столу, где был установлен прибор для совместного погружения в сон.  
Ему осталось лишь проследовать за ней и опуститься на один из стоявших там стульев, после чего он едва успел моргнуть, как помещение, в котором они находились, уже разительно изменилось.  
Темноту прохладной парижской ночи сменил яркий солнечный свет. Сухой, но не душный день на изломе лета, обыкновенная квартира в старом многоквартирном доме, комната с единственным окном, широким и наполовину занавешенным легкими тюлевыми шторами, пышно висящими в несколько слоев и лениво покачивающимися от проникающего снаружи легкого ветерка. Он бегло осмотрел интерьер, пока его взгляд не остановился на стене над заметно потертой, но все еще довольно прилично выглядящей тахтой.  
\- Ты ведь уже видела эту картину? - Он подошел и коснулся портрета в раме, которая, как казалось, пыталась сдержать движение изображенного на ней мужчины.  
\- Да, - кивнув, подошла к нему Ариадна. - Это Френсис Бэкон, "Набросок портрета Джорджа Дайера", - наклонив голову набок, она улыбнулась, с нежностью разглядывая возлюбленного, которого художник попытался не столько запечатлеть, сколько заключить в своем полотне живьем. - Похоже, Артур очень ее любит: пока мы строим здесь свои схемы и макеты, она уже не раз мне попадалась. А до этого...  
Но Имс не стал слушать, что было до этого, предложив ей следующий объект:  
\- А эту вазу ты ведь тоже уже видела?  
Предмет, на который он указал, настолько явно не вязался с потрепанным интерьером комнаты и был настолько в стиле Артура, что показался Ариадне отсеченным от того куском, брошенным здесь. Кроме того, она не могла сказать, что ранее видела в том месте эту высокую вазу белоснежного фарфора, словно кровью, истекающую разверзшимся на ее поверхности пятном густой черной краски. Эту смертельно раненую вазу было трудно забыть, к тому же впечатление острой физической боли, которое она производила, в линяло-теплых тонах этого небрежно уютного интерьера еще больше усиливалось, поэтому не в силах выдавить ни звука Ариадна только молча кивнула.  
\- Это вещи из нашей квартиры в Лондоне.  
\- Из вашей квартиры? - Нахмурилась девушка, все еще не в силах отвести взгляд от сочащейся черной краской фарфоровой раны. - Вы жили вместе?!  
Вместо того, чтобы давать ей какие-то ответы, он крепко сжал ее предплечья, развернул Ариадну лицом к себе и пристально посмотрел ей в глаза. И заговорил с таким мрачным и серьезным лицом, которого она не просто прежде у него не видела, но и не смогла бы представить его таким:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сделала макет той квартиры на основании того, что я тебе о ней расскажу. Сделала макет и привела туда его.


	2. Wanna Make Love To You - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как и можно было ожидать, эта часть похожа на вечер воспоминаний: один держится за них, другой - пытается их стереть. Однако порой наши воспоминания оказываются на редкость трудновыводимыми.

\- А что же с запретом на создание в сновидении реальных объектов? Что если Артур спутает сон и явь?  
Она задала эти вопросы на следующий день, когда они встретились для того, чтобы он передал ей свои зарисовки квартиры. Мрачная серьезность испарилась, как дым, уступив место привычной расслабленной циничности, и глядя на Имса теперь Ариадна не могла понять, как вообще согласилась участвовать в его авантюре. Ибо чем еще это было, как не авантюрой?  
\- Спутает? - Удобно развалившись на стуле напротив нее, Имс взял на себя труд выразить свое удивление поднятием бровей. - Я тебя умоляю! Он сделал все, чтобы выкосить меня из своей жизни на корню, а ты говоришь, что какая-то задрипанная квартирка в Лондоне... содержимое которой, правда, можно было бы продать за целое состояние... так вот: какая-то задрипанная квартирка в Лондоне, в которой он не был уже года два, внезапно, - здесь он сделал ударение, подчеркивая, насколько ничтожной кажется ему такая вероятность, - заставит его сомневаться, что есть сон, а что - явь. Да я удивлюсь, если он хотя бы узнает ее.  
В его последних словах ей послышалась неподдельная горечь, которую ему не удалось до конца подавить, и Ариадна нахмурилась: если раньше ей было любопытно, что это за напряжение ощущается между ними, то теперь отчего-то показалось, что ей лучше об этом не знать. Но было слишком поздно: вчера вечером она согласилась на постройку для него этого макета, и поэтому теперь, когда его аргументы и в самом деле прозвучали неопровержимо убедительно, отказываться было бы крайне некрасиво. К тому же ее манила сама перспектива воссоздать во сне чужое воспоминание. Ариадна не знала, делал ли кто-нибудь подобное ранее, но идея звучала настолько сюрреалистично, что у нее буквально руки чесались попробовать свои силы.

Работа и в самом деле оказалась интересной и кропотливой: количество и разнообразие деталей, которые потребовалось учесть, чтобы картина получилась живой и убедительной, с каждым тестом удивляло их обоих. Для каждого теста нужно было не более двух минут: во сне время как бы растягивается и углубляется, поэтому чтобы придирчиво осмотреть даже самую просторную квартиру (которой квартира in question однозначно не являлась) и обсудить на месте следующий шаг, они редко погружались в сон дольше чем на три минуты. А затем Имс уходил, попрощавшись с ней и запирая за собой дверь, которую все более привычным жестом взламывал.  
Во время одного из тестов, когда она снова невольно засмотрелась на картину с наброском портрета Джорджа Дайера, Ариадна спросила у него:  
\- Имс, ты говорил, что содержимое этой квартиры можно было продать за целое состояние. Неужели у вас висел оригинал?  
В первый момент его здорово перекосило, как будто бы она его ударила: он так редко и совсем недолго слышал, чтобы их обоих объединяли в одном местоимении, что услышанное теперь, когда призрачные шансы были столь досадно невелики, это объединение одновременно и обрадовало, и ранило его. Однако Имс не привык терять над собой контроль и потому когда мгновение спустя она обернулась к нему, удивленная его молчанием, он уже широко улыбаясь шагал к ней от двери в кухню, которую осматривал до этого.  
\- Что ты! - Встав рядом, он с какой-то отеческой любовью принялся разглядывать портрет. - Оригинал находится в какой-то частной коллекции и стоит целое состояние. Я бы, пожалуй, сдал Артура в дурдом, если бы узнал, что он заплатил за измазанный красочкой кусок холста такие бешеные деньги. Поэтому я подделал его. Тайком сфотографировал в галерее, где мы его увидели, и потом попытался воссоздать максимально похоже, - здесь он помолчал, щурясь на свое детище, и наконец с явной гордостью закончил: - И на мой взгляд получилось очень даже хорошо.  
\- Неудивительно, что Артур до сих пор так любит эту картину, - глядя на нее уже совсем другими глазами, тихо заговорила Ариадна. - Ведь на ней тоже изображен вор и любовник... такой же неотесанный... и подделанный ради него рукой другого вора...  
Она собиралась продолжить, но тут Имс неожиданно не выдержал и громко прервал ее:  
\- Хватит, Ариадна! Перестань, прошу тебя. Это у него есть ты, которая в любой момент сожмет его руку и даст понять, что вокруг продолжается жизнь, в которой меня нет. А у меня такой тебя нет.  
Уже забыв думать о том, что бы ему ответить, Ариадна в молчании продолжала рассматривать мучительно пытающийся вырваться из своей рамы портрет, когда до них смутно донеслась музыка, что означало, что им вот-вот пора будет просыпаться. Тогда она накрыла ладонью его крупную руку и крепко сжала ее.

Спальню он воссоздавал так любовно и с таким вдохновением, что она не могла не почувствовать: здесь-то в его понимании и находилось истинное сердце этого любовного гнездышка. Хотя, собственно, чему тут было удивляться? Все говорят, что все мужчины таковы, и постель для них превыше всего.  
Однако скоро Ариадна поняла, что дело было не только в постели. По сравнению с интерьерами прочих комнат, которые они успели воссоздать, спальня казалась здесь если не чужой, то уж точно попавшей сюда из какой-то другой квартиры. Ибо Ариадна положительно не могла представить себе, чтобы тот Артур, которого она знает, когда-нибудь добровольно согласился жить в столь явно колониальном интерьере с "грубой" деревянной кроватью с пологом, искусственно состаренной деревянной мебелью, голыми палками, бессистемно торчащими из тяжелых керамических ваз, украшенных причудливыми узорами, толстыми зебрами, в примитивном стиле изображенными на картинах на стенах, и дурацкими темнокожими божками с тощими шеями и вздувшимися животами, которые словно бы просили милостыню, выстроившись вдоль зеркала над комодом.  
Разгадка состояла в том, что эта комната была единственной, куда Имс решительно воспротивился допустить безупречный вкус Артура, который считал чересчур строгим и одновременно претенциозным для того, что он называл "нормальной жизнью".  
Здесь было два окна, и света в них проникало так много, что когда она попала сюда после того, как они были "установлены", Ариадне показалось, что стоит подойти к ним, как они окажутся французскими окнами, ведущими на террасу, и оттуда - в заросли экзотических растений где-нибудь в глубине Африканского континента. Невозможно было представить, что по-настоящему за стенами этой комнаты бурлил дождливый Лондон.  
\- Имс, - повернулась она к нему, - ты уверен, что не переборщил с своими воспоминаниями о том, какой была ваша спальня? Мне кажется, что если я выгляну из окна, то окажусь совсем не в Лондоне.  
Довольно улыбаясь, он прошел с порога в глубь комнаты и уселся на кровати:  
\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не допустил к обустройству Артура? Этот ходячий аршин устроил бы здесь все так, что этот проклятущий Лондон дневал и ночевал бы с нами под одной крышей. Я же хотел спать в Раю. Трахать его в Раю. Просыпаться наутро и успевать еще разок трахнуть его, прежде чем он убежит куда-нибудь работать, и после его ухода еще ненадолго остаться в Раю. Терпеть не могу старушку Англию, честно говоря. Жить там можно от силы две недели в году – все остальное время эта жизнь больше напоминает борьбу за выживание в непригодных для человека условиях.  
\- Поэтому ты так любишь экзотические страны? - Улыбнулась она.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Имс. - Там тепло, дешево, вкусно, и там люди, которых я точно не увижу в Лондоне.  
\- Почему же тогда вы жили здесь, раз тебе тут так не нравилось? - Ариадна нахмурилась.  
\- Работа, дорогая моя, работа, - хмыкнул в ответ Имс. - Все эти жирные шишки так любят большие города с невыносимым климатом и таким количеством людей в метро, что там даже по карманам шарить стыдно, что это просто что-то невероятное, - здесь он помолчал и затем со вздохом отвернулся.- Поэтому нам и пришлось снять квартиру в Лондоне.  
\- А Кобб тогда уже был? - не удержалась от вопроса она.  
В ответ он сначала кивнул.  
\- Был. И Мэл еще была. Артур носился с Коббом так же, как сейчас носится с тобой, и Мэл его из-за этого терпеть не могла. Один раз попыталась сыграть на моей ревности, но я-то знал, что Кобб любит ее до смерти. Это только она в этом сомневалась.  
\- А как Артур?  
Она немного боялась прервать поток его откровенности этим вопросом, но Имс неожиданно спокойно ответил, пожимая плечами:  
\- Не знаю. После того, как бросил меня, он ведь работал с Коббом… Хотя теперь, когда я посмотрел на них, мне кажется, что между ними никогда ничего не было, даже после того, как умерла Мэл.  
Ариадна только покивала: после того, что она видела в снах Кобба, она могла с уверенностью сказать, что после смерти жены между Коббом и Артуром попросту не могло ничего быть.  
\- Но вообще ты думал, что он бросил тебя из-за него?  
\- Нет, - Имс покачал головой. - Честно говоря, я думал, что дело в какой-нибудь дурацкой этической стороне, - Ариадна вопросительно посмотрела на него, и, сопровождая свою речь активной жестикуляцией, как это делают люди, которые знают, что хотят сказать, но им не хватает для этого слов, он попытался объяснить: - В том смысле, что мы с ним были пидорами. Вот мы встретились, понравились друг дружке, начали встречаться, потом стали жить вместе... И все, дальше никуда. Мы еще только полгода проквартировали на этой квартире, а на нас уже стали коситься в подъезде. И, думаю, из-за этого он начал париться о противоестественной природе наших отношений. Он же жутко отсталое существо: ему нужно, чтобы все было по полочкам, упорядоченное и подписанное в соответствии с законом и порядком. Всякой твари по паре и все такое... А тут вдруг - бах! - и даже если я неожиданно этого захочу, то не смогу жениться на нем, потому что такие браки запрещены. Мне кажется, это его и спарило.  
Словно бы выключившись, как радио, Имс замолчал, и пока она искала слова, чтобы вежливо подвести черту под этим сеансом откровенности, уронил еще одну фразу:  
\- К тому же я рассказал ему, что у меня уже есть жена и дочь.  
По его виду и тону, каким это было сказано, Ариадна сразу поняла, что в отличие от того брака, в который он не мог вступить, этот брак был несомненной ошибкой, однако ничего умнее, чем "Какой ужас", в голову упорно не приходило, поэтому она лишь беспомощно стояла перед ним, понуро сидевшим на кровати. К счастью, в этот момент в комнате послышалась музыка, и они оба проснулись.

После этого разговора Имс внезапно пропал. В первые несколько дней она почти не думала о нем, поскольку занятия в университете потребовали к себе усиленного внимания, однако когда он никак не проявил себя в течение пяти дней подряд, забеспокоилась, не ввязался ли он случаем в какую-нибудь авантюру, и попробовала связаться с ним сама. Однако оба его номера - и обычный, и тот, который он украл специально чтобы связываться с ней для работы над макетом квартиры, - упорно оказывались вне зоны доступа, на складе он не появлялся, а где именно в Париже он жил, Ариадна не знала. Их макет был уже почти закончен, они остановились на том, чтобы по возможности максимально насытить его подробностями, которые подсознанию Артура не пришлось бы самостоятельно заполнять, разрушая целостность и живость воспоминания, и поэтому она не могла представить себе, чтобы ее неожиданный заказчик потерял к проекту интерес.  
Почувствовав ее волнение, Артур стал проводить больше времени на складе, существенно сократив свои прогулки по городу и вновь допоздна засиживаясь там с ней.  
\- У тебя какие-то проблемы? - Спросил он однажды, когда они вместе сидели над очередной его схемой, вяло потягивая разлитое по бокалам вино.  
Отпираться ей ничуть не хотелось, и поэтому, не в силах солгать ему, Ариадна ответила максимально честно:  
\- Да. Есть один человек, который должен мне позвонить, но он почему-то не звонит.  
\- Какой-то молодой человек или ты искала работу? - Заинтересовался он, но, к счастью, ей снова почти не пришлось врать:  
\- Работу. Они сами ее предложили. Поэтому мне так странно, что теперь он пропал.  
\- Не бери в голову, - улыбнулся он, - в жизни всякое бывает.  
\- Но исчезнуть вот так, ничего не сказав...  
Видя, насколько в действительности она озадачена и расстроена, он позволил своей защите немного спасть:  
\- Должен признаться, я и сам исчез так однажды, - и когда она перевела на него взгляд, отвел свой и с неприкрытой грустью в голосе продолжил: - Бывают такие решения, которые слишком сложно объяснить так, чтобы другая сторона их приняла, и поэтому легче просто исчезнуть и отсечь за собой все пути к сближению.  
\- Ты говоришь об Имсе? – Узнав в этих словах то, о чем тот ей рассказывал, напрямик спросила Ариадна, удивляясь собственной смелости.  
Услышав это имя, Артур выдохнул и закрыл глаза и так, с закрытыми глазами, и кивнул:  
\- Да, о нем.  
\- Вы встречались и ты бросил его? – Пока железо неожиданно оказалось так горячо, она решилась и позволила себе этот, еще более личный и прямой, вопрос.  
И, словно околдованный тускло освещенной тишиной этого осеннего вечера, он ответил и на него:  
\- Да, так все и было. Мы встречались, и я его бросил.  
\- Но почему? Ты ведь все еще любишь его, - почти простонала Ариадна, и ей впервые показалось, что она видит, что он вот-вот заплачет.  
Однако Артур оплакал свое решение уже слишком давно. Поэтому он лишь перевел дух и тихо, словно бы ему не хотелось этого слышать, ответил:  
\- Потому что то, что было между нами, было в корне неправильным. Нельзя было позволить, чтобы это продолжалось.  
Замолчав и не глядя на нее, явно погруженный во что-то, что происходило глубоко у него внутри, он поднес к губам свой почти полный бокал и медленными размеренными глотками осушил его до дна.


	3. Wanna Make Love To You - Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Макет наконец готов, и Ариадна приводит туда Артура. Однако к чему это на самом деле приведет?

Имс снова появился так же неожиданно, как до того - исчез. Позвонил ей вечером, когда они вдвоем с Артуром сидели на складе, и заставил распрощаться с тем якобы из-за ранних занятий на следующее утро ("Скажи ему, что это препод звонил и сказал, что переносит лекцию на утро") и выйти к нему. Они прошлись до кафе в студенческом городке, где протолкались к столику в глубине зала, за которым обычно здесь сидели. Он привычным жестом опустил пониже висящий над столом абажур и выложил перед ней новые наброски. На сей раз это были удивившие даже ее мелочи вроде ушек на щеколдах на окнах, расположения электрических розеток в ванной и кухне и странной конструкции, которая не позволяла дверце платяного шкафа закрываться до конца. В удивлении разглядывая это богатое многообразие, Ариадна смогла сформулировать свои впечатления только как:  
\- Похоже, у тебя случился настоящий наплыв воспоминаний... Ты думаешь, Артур действительно обращал внимание на эти мелочи?  
\- На эту точно обращал, - Имс выбрал среди листков рисунок странной конструкции для шкафа. - сама можешь представить, как должна была его бесить эта незакрывающаяся дверь. Но тут я оказался прочней: он купил такой уродский шкаф, у которого на дверях не было ручек, а каждый раз наклоняться, чтобы поддеть дверь снизу, - это какое-то унижение в собственном доме, поэтому я проявил твердость и установил на одной из дверей довод, который выдвинул, - он показал место на наброске, где это было изображено, - чтобы он не давал двери закрыться до конца. Ты бы видела, какая шикарная битва разразилась у нас из-за величины этой щели...  
Держа в руках листок, он замолчал, словно бы увидев на нем их тогдашние споры, и Ариадна с болью вспомнила набросок портрета Джорджа Дайера, который, должно быть, совершенно также двигался и разговаривал на своем холсте с художником после того, как его изображенный на нем возлюбленный умер.  
\- Артур сказал мне, почему бросил тебя, - тихо уронила она, не в силах более смотреть, как он пытается ухватить то, что давно от него ускользнуло.  
Имс резко поднял на нее взгляд, и в выражении его лица ей увиделось волнение преступника, затаившего дыхание перед оглашением приговора: он может быть к нему готов, но может оказаться и совершенно сраженным решением своей судьбы, поэтому готовность принять кару одновременно мешается в нем со страхом перед тем, не окажется ли та чрезмерной.  
\- Он говорит, что то, что между вами было, было в корне неправильно, и он не мог позволить этому продолжаться, - чувствуя себя возвышающейся над залом суда, огласила она, и Имс облегченно выдохнул.  
\- Вот видишь: я же говорил тебе, что все дело в какой-нибудь этической фигне.  
\- И еще я сказала, что он все еще любит тебя, а он не стал этого отрицать, - добавила Ариадна, осознавая, какую бомбу взрывает прямо у него под ногами. Однако в последние дни она много думала об этом, и решила, что Имсу имеет смысл об этом знать.  
Тот же надолго замолчал, откинувшись на спинку своего стула и вертя в руках набросок конструкции на двери шкафа, пока его видящий совсем другие картины взгляд перемещался по залу кафе.  
\- Не то чтобы я этого не знал, но одно дело носить это в своей голове, и совсем другое - когда кто-нибудь подтверждает, что ты прав, - медленно проговорил он наконец, постепенно фокусируясь сначала на дальней стене, затем – на стойке, а следом и на ней, и в конце концов, снова живо наклоняясь к столу, закончил: - Давай поскорее доработаем твой макет и посмотрим, что из этого получится. Клянусь: работа над этой квартирой превратила меня во влюбленного мальчишку. В последние дни я творил такое, чего не ожидал от себя ни при каких обстоятельствах. Поэтому еще немного и завод мой, скорее всего, закончится.  
\- Кстати да, где ты был все эти дни? Ты не звонил, не приходил, оба номера телефонов были недоступны. Ты куда-то ездил? И что значит, что твой завод закончится? Что тогда произойдет?  
\- Да забью я на это гиблое дело и укачу куда-нибудь в Зимбабве, пока деньги еще есть, - небрежным тоном бросил он в ответ на последние два ее вопроса, деликатно опустив пару первых, после чего предложил расходиться, потому как на следующее утро у него якобы были запланированы какие-то дела.

В первый момент у Артура перехватило дыхание, а внутри все сковал ужас. Перед тем, как они заснули, Ариадна предложила посмотреть свой новый макет, который, на ее взгляд, получился самым живым и натуральным so far. Живость и натуральность и в самом деле поражали: в том месте, где они оказались, было попросту невозможно заподозрить сон. Если бы не одно "но": он сразу же узнал это место, окружившее его в таких мельчайших деталях, что их узнавание причиняло почти физическую боль.  
\- Что это, Ариадна? - Словно раненый, прохрипел он, опасно покачиваясь в центре гостиной, не в силах осмелиться опуститься на стоящий рядом диван.  
\- Это квартира, Артур, - видя, что он вот-вот упадет, она заставила его сесть на злополучный диван, чьи немедленно вспомнившиеся мягкость и фактура обивки электрическими разрядами пробежали у него в мозгу. – Кое-кто попросил меня воссоздать ее и привести тебя сюда.  
\- Имс, - выдохнул он так тихо, что для нее это имя прозвучало почти шорохом, и закрыл глаза, будто бы пытаясь спастись из расставленной на себя ловушки. - Он тоже здесь?  
\- Нет, - ответила она, - его здесь нет. Но здесь есть его воспоминания, из которых в самом прямом смысле собрана эта квартира. И не только она: если открыть окно, будет слышен шум города, а радиоприемник на кухне ловит все радиостанции, которые можно было поймать в Лондоне два года назад. Сегодня выходной, и там будут крутить хит-парады, в которых участвуют песни того времени.  
Он молчал, тяжело переводя дыхание, и через некоторое время в установившейся в комнате тишине до них донеслись звуки. Однако вместо музыки они услышали нечто совсем иное. Теперь настала очередь Ариадны испугаться, так как несмотря на то, что Артур сидел на диване перед ней, из-за закрытой двери в спальню донесся его громкий, исполненный боли стон, сопровождаемый чем-то, похожим на рык и исходящим из чьей-то иной гортани.  
\- Что там происходит? - Резко повернулась в ту сторону она.  
\- Сходи посмотри, если хочешь, - устало ответил он, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.  
Ариадна осторожно прошла через комнату, встала перед дверью в спальню и слегка приотворила ее, стараясь не издавать звуков. Однако стоило ей заглянуть в образовавшуюся щель, как с ее губ тут же сорвался сдавленный вскрик.  
\- Ах! - И повернувшись к нему, по-прежнему сидевшему на диване, она в испуге спросила: - Что он с тобой делает?!  
\- Любит меня, - тихо уронил он. - Любит так сильно, как только может. До этого он никогда не делал этого с такой бурей чувств, смешавшихся одновременно. И после этого тоже... никогда.  
Он замолк, низко опустив голову, прислушиваясь к звукам, которые продолжали нестись из приоткрытой ею двери, а Ариадна вновь заглянула в спальню, несколько успокоенная тем, что в том, что так ее напугало, ему виделась любовь.  
Те Артур и Имс, которых она увидела в комнате, безусловно, и в самом деле занимались любовью, но делали это таким образом, что ей было сложно уловить в этом непосредственно любовь. За руки привязанный к спинке кровати чем-то, более всего напоминавшим пояс халата, Артур лежал на постели, повернутый и выгнутый таким образом, что это вряд ли могло быть ему удобно, а сверху на него наваливался Имс, резкими мощными толчками снова и снова вдавливая его глубоко в матрац. Ариадна никогда не видела, чтобы Артур плакал, и сейчас у нее сжалось сердце при виде его мокрого от слез лица. Частично обездвиженный и лежавший так, что уже сама поза наверняка причиняла ему боль, он оказался полностью во власти своего партнера, который, казалось, обезумел от какой-то жестокой животной страсти. Имс выглядел, как сваливающийся на него камень. Или как крупный хищный зверь, в остервенении терзающий свою жертву. Может быть, Артур и мог увидеть в этом какую-то любовь, но она не могла. Единственное, чего ей хотелось, это остановить это, вырвать мужчину, к которому она успела глубоко привязаться, из лап того чудовища в человеческом обличье, которое сейчас безжалостно пользовалось его беспомощностью.  
\- Не надо, - должно быть, почувствовав ее состояние, Артур подошел к ней сзади и опустил руку ей на плечо, - позволь им закончить и исчезнуть самим.  
Отпустив дверь, которую он вслед за тем осторожно закрыл, Ариадна обернулась к нему, чтобы встретиться со взглядом, который она мельком ловила у него и раньше и который поняла только теперь. Она протянула к нему руки, но он отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Не обнимай меня, - и увидев, что расстроил ее, объяснил: - Я и так уже достаточно выплакал из-за этого.  
Девушка кивнула, и они отошли от двери и уселись рядом на диван, по-прежнему слыша стоны, мольбы, рык и вскрики, продолжавшие нестись из соседней комнаты. Стало возможно разобрать, что Артур несколько раз попросил Имса остановиться, и Ариадна нахмурилась:  
\- Ты просил его прекратить, но он все равно продолжал мучить тебя. Он что, часто так делал?  
\- Нет, - покачал он головой, позволяя себе сдержанную грустную улыбку, - это был первый раз, когда он меня связал. Сначала все было хорошо, но затем, когда он пришел в состояние этой необъяснимой ярости, я страшно испугался. Перед тем, как начать, он сказал, что остановится в любой момент, когда я его об этом попрошу, но на деле будто бы не слышал меня. Под конец я уже смирился и только ждал, когда он наконец кончит и успокоится.  
\- Но почему? - Еще сильнее нахмурилась она, не в силах понять.  
\- Думаю, он почувствовал что-то. Мои сомнения. И решил показать мне, что я принадлежу ему, - здесь он сделал паузу и невесело усмехнулся. - А в результате впервые порвал меня.  
\- Порвал? - Явно озадаченная, переспросила девушка, и он повернулся к ней, слегка покраснев.  
\- Ох! Прости, что касаюсь таких подробностей. Давай лучше не будем об этом.  
\- Нет, я хочу знать, что он с тобой сделал! - Хотя подобная настойчивость была совершенно некстати, он понял, что после того, что она сделала по просьбе Имса, для нее это действительно может быть важно.  
\- Да в прямом смысле порвал. Повредил мне задний проход, и там началось кровотечение. Такое иногда случается, если быть неосторожными, а ты ведь сама видела, как он разошелся.  
Он замолчал, и сидя рядом с ним, по-прежнему продолжая слышать несущуюся из соседней комнату какофонию, она осторожно положила ладонь ему на колено и сжала его. Артур накрыл ее руку своей, которая оказалась неожиданно теплой и крепкой.  
\- Это был последний раз, когда мы занимались любовью, - он будто бы подвел некую черту, одновременно с которой Имс за закрытой дверью издал последний, особенно громкий и какой-то отчаянный, рык, после чего несущиеся оттуда стоны и вскрики наконец смолкли.  
\- После той ночи ты больше не смог к нему вернуться? - С сочувствием спросила Ариадна.  
\- Нет, это было не ночью, - снова невесело улыбнулся Артур. - Это было утром. И после этого утра я и правда больше не появился в этой квартире, - он помолчал, и когда она уже хотела спросить еще что-то, добавил: - Но это было не из-за этого секса.  
Какое-то время они просидели в молчании, задумавшись и оттого не обращая внимания на установившуюся в комнате тишину, пока Артур медленно не поднялся и не предложил:  
\- Пойдем. Они наверняка уже исчезли, - он обошел диван и, поднявшись со своего места, Ариадна направилась к двери в спальню вслед за ним.  
Как всегда, когда она входила сюда, ее поразил доверху наполнивший комнату солнечный свет. Теплый оттенок пышно висевших на окнах штор, белоснежный полупрозрачный полог, песочного цвета белье на постели и густо-коричневое дерево мебели добавляли ему тепла, и ею снова завладело ощущение, что выглянуть отсюда можно только в джунгли Центральной Африки. Пока Артур двигался по периметру комнаты, зачарованно разглядывая предметы, когда-то стоявшие в ее аналоге в реальности, она прошла прямиком к постели, среди смятых, пропитанных влагой простыней на которой ярко выделялись пятна свежей крови. Свисая с изголовья, по лежавшим в беспорядке подушкам действительно змеился пояс от халата, длинный и сильно измятый.  
\- Что: ложе любви больше напоминает поле после битвы, да? - Раздался у нее за спиной его голос, и Ариадна вздрогнула от неожиданности и смутилась.  
Она так и не нашлась, что ему ответить, но Артур вовсе и не ждал от нее ответа. Пройдя вдоль последней оставшейся стены, он возвратился к постели и осторожно опустился на нее, стараясь не нарушить царивший там беспорядок.  
\- В тот последний раз он вышел из меня, поднялся, освободил мои руки, поцеловал в лоб, шепнул "Прости, малыш" и ушел в душ. Я остался лежать, потому что не мог даже пошевелиться, и когда он снова вернулся, то попробовал помочь мне, но его поджимало время, и потому ему пришлось срочно бежать, - здесь его мыли внезапно перескочили на другую тему, и он заговорил совершенно о другом: - Наверное, ты представить себе не можешь, как я мирился с этой комнатой. Но после этих двух лет я должен признаться, что из всей той квартиры лучше всего я помню именно ее. И мне никогда не было в ней неуютно, - словно бы сам удивляясь этому факту, произнес он и неожиданно спросил: - Правда ведь, такой комнаты не может быть в Лондоне? - Ариадна кивнула, и, отметив этот кивок, он с грустью продолжил: - По сути, ее в нем и не было. Когда мы оба оказывались здесь, Лондон, сами Британские острова отступали далеко-далеко, и мы оказывались на территории свободы. Кусочек Африки в сердце Великобритании был кусочком Рая, где не существовало предрассудков, гомофобии и ненависти. Где нас было только двое, а все остальные люди не имели значения, - он тяжело вздохнул, вновь закрывая глаза и откидываясь на постель. - Никто, кроме Имса, не мог бы создать такую комнату, и в то утро я почти поверил, что если он привяжет меня к кровати, то я смогу навечно остаться с ним. Наверное, лучше было бы терпеть эту боль и дальше... даже истекать кровью... но он кончил и ушел в душ, - повернув голову, он с укором посмотрел на ведущую в душ дверь и закончил: - А затем появились дела, и он ушел совсем.  
\- Ты говоришь так, будто бы это он бросил тебя, - присела на край кровати рядом с ним она.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Артур, поворачиваясь к ней. - Конечно, это я бросил его. Он бы никогда не согласился, чтобы мы расстались, и поэтому у меня не было выбора.  
\- Но почему? - Едва ли не взмолилась Ариадна. - Почему вам так нужно было расстаться?  
Вместо ответа он долго молчал, лежа на спине, глядя в потолок. Затем поднялся, сел и на этот раз сам взял ее руки в свои.  
\- Ариадна, ты замечательно воссоздала эту квартиру. Она настолько реальна, что единственное, чем я могу ее заполнить, - это только мы с Имсом. Но передай ему, пожалуйста, что ничего не получилось. То решение, которое я принял, эти воспоминания не изменят. А ему лучше забыть меня и продолжить двигаться дальше.  
Опустив голову, Ариадна несколько раз покивала, и в этот момент комнату наполнили тягучие вибрирующие звуки музыки.

Она проснулась раньше него, поднялась со своего стула, и подошла к нему, чтобы посмотреть в каком он находится состоянии, и быть рядом, когда Артур откроет глаза. И остановилась пораженная, увидев, что все его лицо стало мокрым от слез.


	4. Wanna Make Love To You - Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Простите, но я не могу удержаться: _"Шизофреник Василий в постели доводит свою жену до абсурда."_

Проснувшись, он ничего ей не сказал. Неловко вытер руками лицо, поднялся со стула, снял со спинки пиджак, прошел к двери и вышел, даже не удосужившись убедиться, закроется ли она позади него. Ариадна проводила его взглядом. Более всего сейчас она чувствовала себя виноватой перед ним. Те стены, которые он с таким трудом вокруг себя воздвиг, ей удалось так легко поколебать, и теперь она не была уверена, что поступила правильно. Тот исступленно жестокий Имс, которого она увидела через приоткрытую дверь спальни из их общих воспоминаний, не на шутку напугал ее и заставил задаваться вопросом, насколько вообще было правильно возобновлять эти отношения, которые причиняли столько страданий одному и превращали в монстра другого.  
Ариадна даже не удивилась, когда в последующие несколько дней Артур ни разу не появился на складе. Естественно, после такого потрясения (на которое она, хотя и по незнанию, его обрекла) ему требовалось время, чтобы восстановить свою защиту и дать ей возможность сообщить Имсу о том, что из его затеи ничего не вышло.  
Впрочем, сам Имс позвонил ей уже на следующий вечер:  
\- Привет! Ариадна, вы ведь ходили туда? Что там произошло?  
Явное волнение в его голосе едва не заставило ее сомневаться в том, что ее собеседник - действительно тот, за кого себя выдает. Но на мобильнике высветился украденный им номер, а потому это не мог быть никто иной, кроме Имса.  
\- Он просил передать тебе, что ничего не получилось, эти воспоминания не изменят его решения, а тебе лучше забыть о нем и продолжить двигаться дальше.  
\- Чертов осел, - коротко прокомментировал эту ситуацию Имс и немедленно отбился, после чего ей не удалось дозвониться ему ни на украденный, ни на обычный его номер.  
Сидя в одиночестве в тускло освещенном всего двумя светильниками складе, Ариадна глубоко задумалась о том, что на самом деле произошло и продолжало происходить между ними, и о том, что на этот раз она влезла в ситуацию, в которой совершенно не знала, кто на самом деле был прав, а кто - нет.

Артур же оказался совершенно разрушен тем, что случилось. Он не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться, почти не выходил на улицу и порой по полдня не мог заставить себя даже одеться. О том же, сколько часов он простоял под душем, плача и стараясь не замечать того, что крутилось у него в голове, вместе со слезами сглатывая разбавлявшую их воду, лучше вообще не говорить. Он почти не ел, проводя эти дни в каком-то оцепенении, ибо только так ему удавалось сдерживать вырвавшийся из своих оков поток мыслей.  
Недопустимых мыслей о том, что он может прийти на склад, усесться на стул, надеть наушники, установить катетер, поставить таймер на семь минут и... Им с Имсом хватило бы и меньшего времени, особенно после столь долгого перерыва, но он не был уверен, что сможет заставить себя отпустить того так скоро. Нет, если бы он только увидел его... еще раз в той спальне...  
"Почему раньше я никогда этого не делал?" - задавался вопросом он и немедленно вспоминал, почему. Собирал волю в кулак и гнал от себя мысли о том, чтобы слиться с Имсом во сне. Он должен был забыть о нем, должен был жить дальше. Пускай без любви, пускай только работой, но жизнь в работе - это тоже неплохой вариант: мало кто может похвастаться, что пережил и повидал то же, что он... и его команды, словно фишки, перемещавшиеся внутри составленных им схем.  
Он переживет это дело, сжимал он руки в кулаки. Это появление Имса, с его взглядами, подколами и как бы случайно брошенными словечками, которые вонзались в него, будто стрелы. Нужно лишь немного перетерпеть и не сдаваться. Имс шатался за ними в Лос-Анжелесе, теперь какое-то время проторчал где-то неподалеку здесь в Париже, а это значило...  
И однажды он вдруг понял, что это могло означать как одно, так и нечто другое, и эта мысль стала последним ударом по его броне, окончательно разрушив ее и заставив упасть к его ногам. И, слабый и беззащитный, он наконец сдался.

В комнате играл солнечный свет, тонкий полог лениво покачивался от проникающего через окна ветра, из проигрывателя на комоде лилась неспешная расслабленная музыка, а над ним, торжествуя, склонился Имс.  
\- Ты все-таки не выдержал и пришел, малыш - с довольной улыбкой объявил он, и Артуру захотелось заплакать: он-то знал, что мужчина над ним был лишь проекцией его собственного подсознания.  
\- Обними меня, Имс, - борясь с нечеловеческой усталостью, выдохнул он. - Заставь не думать ни о чем, кроме тебя.  
Осторожно ложась на него сверху, тот крепко обнял его, и Артур поцеловал татуировку на опустившемся ему на губы мощном плече. Его руки скользнули Имсу на спину, крепкую и широкую, заигравшую мышцами под его прикосновениями.  
\- Ты ничего не скажешь мне? - Шепнул ему в ухо старший мужчина, заставляя Артура издать слабый всхлип.  
\- Скажу, - тихо ответил он, начиная покрывать его татуированное плечо плутающей дорожкой быстрых поцелуев. - Я хочу рассказать тебе, почему сделал то, что сделал. Я знаю, что ты хотел это узнать, и теперь, когда я, кажется, понял, что был неправ, - чтобы подавить новый всхлип, он впился зубами в плечо Имса, но тот великодушно никак на это не отреагировал, - я думаю, я должен тебе рассказать.  
Лежащий на нем мужчина пропустил крепкие руки ему под спину и еще теснее прижал Артура к себе, словно бы желая выразить ему свою поддержку.  
\- Не плачь, - снова шепнул он, мягкими губами касаясь раковины его уха, почти целуя и наполняя ее своим теплым дыханием. - Ты ни в чем не виноват.  
В ответ Артур резко замотал головой, зажмуриваясь:  
\- Я не знаю, - сдавленно возразил он, конечно же, уже плача. - Я думал, что был прав, что это было верное решение, что только так я смогу...  
Здесь он оборвал себя, с силой впиваясь длинными пальцами в спину накрывшего его собой мужчины, словно бы стараясь натянуть того на себя, как живое одеяло.  
Так они пролежали некоторое время молча. Имс терпеливо ждал, пока он успокоится, осторожно целуя его туда, докуда мог дотянуться, а Артур пытался собраться, чтобы рассказать ему все, не прерываясь на слезы. Наконец он с шумом выдохнул, снова набрал воздуха в легкие и заговорил:  
\- Я знаю, куда ты спешил в тот день, Имс. Ты встречался с женой и дочкой. Наверное даже больше с дочкой, но твоя жена не позволяла вам видеться без нее, - услыхав такие подробности о своей личной жизни, Имс даже прекратил целовать его, напряженно замерев на месте, пока Артур продолжил: - Мне не было нужды торопиться, потому что я знал, где вы будете встречаться, и знал, что ваша встреча займет довольно много времени. Поэтому я отлежался, сходил в душ, что-то перекусил, оделся и только после этого выехал. Вы втроем сидели за столиком в кафе. Я занял столик в том же кафе на веранде снаружи. Отчего-то я даже не подумал о том, что ты можешь меня заметить и узнать, - здесь он вздохнул, длинным тонким носом утыкаясь ему в плечо и закрывая глаза, движение ресниц которых по своей коже, по всей видимости, ощутил слегка дрогнувший Имс. - Ты меня и не узнал. Однако когда ты уже поднялся и прощался, чтобы уйти, меня узнала твоя жена, - упершись руками по обеим сторонам от его головы, Имс резким движением поднялся с него, нахмуриваясь и пристально глядя ему в лицо. - Да, Имс, - кивнул ему Артур, - не знаю, откуда ей было известно, как я выгляжу, поскольку сам я видел ее впервые, но твоя жена почему-то заметила и узнала меня.  
\- Вот бл*дь! - Выдохнул старший мужчина, отводя взгляд и качая головой.  
Лежащий под ним Артур снова покивал:  
\- Да, я и сам хотел провалиться сквозь землю, когда после твоего ухода они с девочкой вышли из кафе и подошли к столику, за которым я сидел.  
\- Что она сказала тебе? - Вновь повернулся к нему Имс, и тон его стал жестким.  
Позволив своим рукам соскользнуть с его спины, Артур затем сложил их на груди, как бы стараясь утихомирить несущееся там сердце.  
\- Она сказала, что я ошибаюсь, если думаю, что победил. Что она ни за что не даст тебе развод и что закон будет на ее стороне. Что ты сам выбрал ее в спутницы перед Богом, а я - лишь постыдная ошибка, которую она уж как-нибудь сможет исправить, - Артур замолчал, и Имс попробовал снова опуститься на него и прижать младшего мужчину к себе, но тот ему не позволил, вытянув руки и упершись ими ему в грудь, останавливая его движение. - Она говорила таким тоном, что малышка испугалась и начала плакать, и тогда твоя жена сказала, что я могу радоваться: своим появлением я разрушил сразу две жизни - ее и твоей дочери. А затем сказала, чтобы я не думал, что это все. Что есть еще одна жизнь, которую я разрушил на корню, хотя до моего появления этот человек был по-настоящему счастлив, - с выражением, которое заставило сердце Имса на миг замереть, Артур посмотрел тому в лицо: - Она говорила о тебе, Имс. О том, что пока вы были вместе, у вас была счастливая семья. Ты любил ее, вам было хорошо, у вас родилась малышка, и ты любил ее тоже, - здесь Имс не выдержал и фыркнул, а лицо его стало мрачным и жестоким, и тогда Артур сам притянул его к себе, вновь крепко обнимая за спину и прижимаясь к нему снизу. - И что со мной ты никогда не сможешь быть счастливым, потому что такие связи идут против Бога и закона. Что нас всегда будут сторониться и презирать, а твоей дочери придется скрывать сам факт наличия у нее такого отца.  
Он замолчал, и Имс тяжело выдохнул, вновь пропуская под него руки и теснее притягивая Артура к себе.  
\- И после этого выступления ты решил черкнуть мне ту СМС-ку и исчезнуть? Всего два слова: "Прости меня", и после них - непрекращающийся ужас целых двух лет, когда я не мог понять, что произошло, и должен ли я винить тебя, или искать, или забыть, или заставить вернуться. Артур, - он поднялся и поцеловал его, с силой вдавливая голову младшего мужчины в матрац, - по твоей вине я два года прожил в кромешном аду.  
\- Прости, - выдохнул он в ответ, пока лицо Имса расплывалось перед ним, размытое выступившими на глазах слезами. - Но я же не мог знать...  
Имс не дал ему договорить. Он снова с силой поцеловал его, всем своим весом вдавливая Артура в матрац и больно нажимая ему на нос щекой.

В следующее мгновение Артур ощутил себя полностью обнаженным. Исступленно целуя его, Имс, тоже совершенно голый, прижимался к нему сверху, и между их тесно соприкасающимися телами уже ощущалось давление двух напрягшихся членов. Он все хотел что-то сказать, но старший и более сильный мужчина не позволял ему, успевая вернуться к его губам, как только на тех начинал формироваться звук.  
\- Не хочу ничего слушать, Артур, - наконец решил внести ясность он, поднимаясь и накрывая его рот ладонью. - Ни единого слова ни о чем, что не относится к тому, чем мы сейчас занимаемся.  
Артур улыбнулся ему в ладонь и кивнул, целуя ее и позволяя Имсу проникнуть пальцами себе в рот. Тот же наклонился над ним и стал одновременно целовать его губы, мягко накрывая своим ртом то верхнюю, то нижнюю, то касаясь ими уголков. При этом его пальцы делали с его ртом то же, что они обычно проделывали в совсем ином месте, отчего у Артура закружилась голова и все перед глазами поплыло. Прислушиваясь к тому, как его дыхание становится все более сбивчивым и глубоким, старший мужчина задвигался на нем, заставляя Артура раздвинуть ноги и обхватить себя ими, после чего скользнул сначала вниз, а затем сразу вверх, давая ему ощутить прямо под своими ягодицами его возбуждение. Почувствовав силу давления, Артур испустил громкий стон, двигая тазом так, чтобы тот проехал по его длине, в ответ на что Имс довольно ухмыльнулся:  
\- Вижу, что ты соскучился по папочке, милый, - вытащил у него изо рта пальцы и, снова целуя его, обеими руками взял его за бедра и еще раз провел его тазом по своей длине, одновременно двигаясь в него снизу.  
Для Артура это было уже слишком, и потому вместо того, чтобы поставить "папочку" на место, он лишь сдавленно взмолился ему в губы:  
\- Пожалуйста, Имс!  
Тот поднялся с него, крепко схватил младшего мужчину за ноги и высоко задрал их, практически складывая того пополам и открывая себе доступ к его входу. Артур с шумом выдохнул, на его бледном лице выступил румянец, но молящее выражение в глазах никуда не исчезло, и он безропотно принял из его рук свои ноги.  
\- Умница, - прокомментировал такую покладистость старший, с нежностью глядя на него, столь явно потерявшего весь свой привычный контроль.  
Его широкие ладони мягко провели по стройным ягодицам, согревая своими прикосновениями мягкую кожу, после чего он сжал и слегка приоткрыл их, находя внутри его вход и, нажимая с двух сторон подушечками больших пальцев, осторожно потянул в стороны тугое колечко плоти. Артур отреагировал на это, задержав дыхание, и Имс поймал его взгляд, просящий, напряженный и еще более темный, чем обычно.  
Сохраняя, сколько смог, eye contact, Имс медленно наклонился и с нажимом провел языком по окружности ободка мышц, глубоко вдыхая столь насыщенный здесь запах Артура. Они давно не были вместе, а зная Артура, тот почти наверняка не был за это время также ни с кем другим, поэтому ему следовало проявлять осторожность, если он не хотел причинить ему боль, поэтому Имс еще несколько раз провел языком в разных направлениях по преграждающему в него вход колечку, прежде чем нырнуть им внутрь, щедро наполняя узкий проход слюной. В ответ на это движение Артур теснее прижал к груди ноги, отчего его таз дернулся вверх, здорово саданув не ожидавшего подобного маневра Имса по лицу, и тогда тот с недовольным рыком крепко зафиксировал его бедра так, как ему было удобно. Он снова и снова проникал внутрь Артура языком, не столько растягивая, сколько смазывая его, пока стоны того постепенно становились все громче и отчаянней.  
Наконец младший из них не выдержал:  
\- Имс, пожалуйста! Я хочу больше!  
Снова похожий на кота, тот с хитрой улыбкой поднялся и навис над ним, опираясь на одну руку, а второй гладя его поднятый к себе зад.  
\- Как же ты торопишься! А я ведь всего лишь не хотел быть грубым и причинить тебе боль...  
В следующий же миг и без предупреждения внутри у Артура оказалось сразу два его пальца, и тот громко вскрикнул, зажмуриваясь от пронзившей тело боли.  
\- Видишь? - Промурлыкал сверху Имс, целуя его задранный кверху подбородок. - Я же говорил, что нам не стоит торопиться.  
Он убрал второй палец и вернулся в него одним, осторожно двигая его внутрь и наружу, дожидаясь, пока мышечное колечко расслабится настолько, чтобы легко впускать и выпускать его. Когда ему показалось, что он добился желаемого, он вновь вернул внутрь второй палец, на сей раз начав аккуратно растягивать Артура изнутри, до поры избегая касаться простаты, так как видел, как крепко у того стоит, и боялся остаться без своей доли удовольствия, если заставит его кончить преждевременно.  
\- Имс, - неожиданно прохрипел Артур, - мне неудобно так лежать. К черту боль: возьми меня побыстрее.  
И тут же захлебнулся стоном, так как, в очередной раз глубоко погрузив в него пальцы, старший провел по точке, прикосновение к которой немедленно отозвалось во всем его теле волной удовольствия.  
\- Боже! - Выдохнул Артур, как только снова смог говорить, и даже не заметил, как к двум пальцам у него внутри добавился третий. - Имс, умоляю тебя: сделай так еще раз!  
Тот не заставил себя упрашивать, приникая к его губам, еще и следом еще один раз находя пальцами его простату. Артур громко стонал и впивался зубами ему в губы, и тогда, понимая, что он и сам уже едва выдерживает эту подготовку, Имс поднялся, вытащил из него пальцы, попутно выслушав исполненный протеста недовольный вскрик, и уселся у него между ног, позволяя младшему отпустить их. Такие красивые и длинные, мускулистые, хорошо сложенные и белокожие, они на время отвлекли его, пока он несколько раз завороженно провел по ним руками, давая Артуру немного успокоиться и отдышаться. Но в какой-то момент его взгляд скользнул по раскрытым навстречу ему ягодицам, и тогда Имс посмотрел на лицо Артура, раскрасневшееся и покрывшееся бусинами пота.  
\- Хочешь сам смазать меня или мне это сделать самому?  
Переведя взгляд на его каменно напрягшийся член, Артур несколько раз кивнул и облизал губы.  
Имс прекрасно его понял. С довольной ухмылкой он поднялся и перешагнул через его согнутые ноги, после чего опустился на колени у него над грудью, так что его орган оказался прямо перед лицом Артура, взял его в руку и приложил к его губам, между которых немедленно показался язык, щедро снабжая его слюной. Удержаться и не нырнуть внутрь этого рта было решительно невозможно, поэтому следующим своим движением Имс скользнул по смазывающему его языку внутрь, едва не заставив Артура задохнуться. Тот что-то недовольно промычал с полным ртом, но старший только усмехнулся, вытягивая себя и вновь устремляясь обратно. Чтобы Артуру не нужно было поднимать голову, старшему пришлось наклониться вперед, опершись о спинку кровати, но зато так он смог проникать глубже, пока его партнер ответственно принимал его в свой рот, щедро покрывая слюной. Имс даже польстил себе мыслью о том, что та, должно быть, выделяется у него, так как он изголодался по его органу.  
Во рту у Артура было горячо, но не так тесно, как ему того уже остро хотелось, поэтому, решив, что тот уже достаточно его увлажнил, Имс вскоре остановил Артура, метнувшего на него из-под ресниц взгляд, исполненный такой обжигающей страсти, что по всему телу старшего мужчины словно бы пробежал пожар, и он едва сдержался, чтобы не нырнуть обратно ему в рот и не кончить туда.  
Все же Имсу хватило силы воли не прибегнуть к этому быстрому решению, и он вернулся на свое прежнее место между широко расставленных ног Артура. Снова приподнял его таз, быстро нырнул в него языком и наскоро пустил туда последнюю порцию слюны, прежде чем распрямиться, потянуться за подушкой, сложить ее пополам и уложить под зад своего партнера, мягко фиксируя тот в удобном для себя положении. Затем он снова взял в руку свой член и, подойдя вплотную к раскрывающемуся себе навстречу мужчине, мягко приставил головку к его входу.  
Артур издал сдавленный хрипящий стон и попробовал сам двинуться на него, однако Имс не позволил ему, крепко удержав за бедро свободной рукой. Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел младшему в глаза, отпуская его и наклоняясь над ним сверху, снова заставляя Артура сложиться под собой пополам. Губы Имса приникли к его пересохшим от обжигающего их дыхания губам и, проникая между ними языком, он одновременно начал двигаться внутрь него членом. Имс мог представить, чего это тому стоило, но несмотря на наверняка испытываемую им боль, Артур ни разу не сжался и не попытался вытолкнуть его, облегчая свою боль приглушенными поцелуем стонами.  
Казалось, чтобы войти в него целиком, Имсу потребовалась целая вечность, но, исполненный благодарности за то, как самоотверженно принимал его Артур, старший мужчина еще более решил не торопиться и постараться быть с тем как можно аккуратнее. Он дождался, пока Артур привыкнет к его длине и размеру внутри себя, и только тогда медленно двинулся в обратную сторону, после чего снова погрузился в него до основания - на этот раз немного быстрее.  
Чувствуя, что Артуру не хватает дыхания, он немного отстранился, позволяя тому отдышаться и постепенно наращивая темп своих движений.  
\- Имс, - выдохнул тот, больно вцепляясь пальцами ему в плечи, - я люблю тебя.  
С силой вдвинувшись внутрь, так что лицо младшего исказила гримаса боли, Имс крепко сжал в ладонях его лицо и, продолжая свои все ускоряющиеся движения, пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я тоже тебя люблю, Артур, - рычащим шепотом произнес он. - Люблю так, что порой презираю себя за это. Так, что порой мне хочется убить за это тебя.  
Он снова вдвинулся в него с такой силой, что Артур вскрикнул, и у него на глазах выступили слезы.  
\- Прости меня, - тихо проговорил он, и тогда Имс сдался и, сотряся его несколькими быстрыми мощными толчками, кончил в него, наполнив узкий проход своим горячим семенем.  
Едва ли не тут же в воздухе завибрировала музыка, и Артур в последний раз попытался притянуть его к себе, закрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть яростного выражения у него на лице.

Однако когда он снова открыл их, над ним по-прежнему возвышался Имс, хотя теперь на нем была расстегнутая рубашка безумного узора, выполненного в самых нелепо смешанных цветах.  
\- Имс, ты был в моем сне, - сообщил он ему, решив, что сон все еще продолжается, а музыка ему только послышалась.  
\- Знаю, - улыбнулся в ответ тот и, помолчав, добавил: - Я кончил в тебя.  
\- Да, я знаю, - кивнул Артур, не понимая, зачем это нужно теперь обсуждать.  
\- Откуда? - Удивился старший так искренне, что Артура насквозь пронизал холод.  
\- Что значит "откуда"? – Нахмуриваясь, переспросил он и опустил взгляд между ними, где со всей очевидностью ничто не препятствовало их соединению. И едва не задохнулся от шока.


	5. Wanna Make Love To You - Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примирения тоже бывают разными.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не знаю, буду ли еще что-нибудь писать по этому фандому. Есть пара историй, которые мне хотелось бы рассказать, но я не уверена, что у меня дойдут до них руки. Так или иначе, хочу от души поблагодарить милую Trima за то, что она проявила стойкость и познакомила меня с этими и в самом деле очень приятными персонажами.  
> И спасибо всем, кто прочитал этот текст, особенно до конца!  
> Вы молодцы, что выдержали все эти горы отвлеченного обоснуя ради всего-то полутора тысяч слов секса ^^

\- Боже, Имс! Что ты сделал? Как ты мог?!  
Полулежа в шезлонге, крепко зафиксированный тем в этом положении, Артур задергался, попытавшись столкнуть с себя более крупного мужчину, но тому удалось перехватить его руки и крепко сжать их.  
\- Осторожно, милый, не то ранишь себя катетером, - с разрывающей его изнутри нежностью проговорил старший. - К тому же ты и сам не остался безучастным, надо сказать...  
Сняв с его запястья катетер и продолжая удерживать его руку, Имс опустил ту ладонью Артуру на живот, с лукавой улыбкой не спуская глаз с его лица. И прочитал на нем как раз то, чем и надеялся развлечь себя, а именно выражение крайнего ужаса, когда второй мужчина понял, что он имеет в виду.  
\- Господи, - смертельно побледнев, выдохнул Артур, и на его лице медленно стали проступать красные пятна. - Что ты со мной сделал?!  
\- Ну как бы... - Имс даже на секунду отпустил его, чтобы развести руками. - Я вошел сюда, услышал, как ты стонешь, нашел тебя здесь одного и... У тебя обычно такое умиротворенное выражение лица, когда ты спишь, а сейчас... ммм, - воспользовавшись тем, что его собеседник полностью деморализован, Имс наклонился к нему и быстро коснулся губами кожи между шеей и скулой, в ответ на что Артур резко повернул голову, но старший мужчина уже успел отстраниться.  
\- Я убью тебя, мистер Имс, - почти прорычал Артур.  
Ровно наполовину раздетый, он лежал под ним такой непривычно разъяренный, что Имс попросту не мог не среагировать на эту картину.  
\- Черт тебя дери! Ты все еще там... - Вскричал было Артур, но тут же прикусил нижнюю губу, когда тот двинулся в нем, ощутив возросшее на себя давление.  
Имс никогда еще не возбуждался вновь у него внутри, и потому теперь его захватили неизвестные ранее ощущения, благодаря чему он отвлекся, и это заметил и не преминул этим воспользоваться Артур, вновь попытавшись столкнуть его с себя. Однако безупречная реакция не подвела бывалого вора, и потому максимум, чего удалось добиться младшему, - это заставить его орган выскользнуть наружу, после чего старший мужчина лишь еще крепче сжал его, перехватив упершиеся себе в грудь руки и отведя их в сторону, после чего навалился на него сверху, с силой целуя в губы.  
В первые мгновения Артур не сдержался и ответил на поцелуй, позволяя языку старшего мужчины проникнуть внутрь его рта и увлечь его собственный язык в исступленный танец, но стоило тому на мгновение отстраниться, дабы перевести дыхание, как сознание вернулось к нему, и когда Имс вновь потянулся к его губам, Артур со всей силы укусил его, заставляя отпрянуть и отпустить свои руки.  
\- Бл*дь, Артур, ты мне за это заплатишь, - прохрипел Имс, стирая с нижней губы кровь, жестким взглядом следя за тем, как младший мужчина пытается выкрутиться из-под него. - Нет, малыш, - тихо пророкотал он, убедившись, что выбраться его жертве не удается, и что совершая свои попытки та лишь попусту теряет силы. - Если ты думал, что отделаешься от меня с помощью пары острых зубок, то вынужден тебя разочаровать: так легко это тебе не удастся.  
Обжигая его гневным взглядом кажущихся еще темнее, чем обычно, глаз, Артур снова лег в шезлонге, даже не подозревая, какого напряжения его противнику стоит не обращать внимания на вид его полуобнаженного, забрызганного подсыхающей спермой торса.  
\- Чего ты хочешь, Имс? - Коротко потребовал ответа он.  
Его мучитель не стал торопиться, до жути беся его тем, что принялся усаживаться на нем поудобнее и поправлять свой уже заметно напрягшийся член, как бы между прочим проведя пальцами ему по животу, где в прохладном на складе воздухе по-прежнему ощущалась холодившая кожу влага. Наконец устроившись, Имс потянулся к его рукам и надежно сжал их в своих, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся ко мне.  
Артур снова мертвенно побледнел, и в его глазах появилось сложно выражение, в котором холодная сталь мешалась со жгучей болью.  
\- Безусловно, изнасиловать меня во сне было кратчайшим путем к примирению, - наконец прокомментировал он глухим колеблющимся голосом. - Должен ли я сказать, что это достойно тебя, Имс?  
Он посмотрел ему в глаза с единственной мыслью о том, что хочет, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось, но Имс со всей очевидностью вовсе не собирался сдаваться.  
Покивав то ли себе, то ли ему, он хмыкнул и спросил:  
\- Знаешь, что достойно меня, Артур? - И когда тот в напряжении уставился на него, почувствовав в его приглушенном голосе скрытую угрозу, задал следующий вопрос: - Как ты думаешь, каким образом я познакомился с Юсуфом? - Глаза Артура расширились, и тогда он снова закивал, улыбаясь какой-то жестокой улыбкой. - Вот так-то, дорогуша. В подземелье Юсуфа я встречался с тобой. Засыпал на раздолбанной железной койке и попадал в нашу квартиру, или на берег моря, или в танцевальный клуб, или еще куда-нибудь. В бессчетных количествах мест я спаривался с тобой на бессчетных количествах поверхностей, пока не засомневался, смогу ли узнать настоящего Артура, если мне еще доведется встретить его...  
На последних словах Имс не смог сдержать захлестывающей его нежности и почувствовал, как ослабли под его руками руки младшего. Он и сам вдруг ощутил себя невероятно усталым. Отпустил его и тяжело опустился Артуру на грудь, где все еще болтался слегка ослабленный галстук и была на все пуговицы застегнута рубашка. Идущий от нее запах легкого одеколона смешивался с запахом секса, а прямо в ухо Имсу билось его сердце. Артур же осторожно обнял его и начал гладить по спине.  
\- Скажи, ты ведь не виделся с женой с того дня, как я пропал, да? - Дрожащим голосом спросил он.  
Не поднимая с его груди головы, Имс в удивлении приподнял брови и кивнул:  
\- Да. А ты почему об этом узнал?  
\- Потому что я был неправ, - еле слышно выдохнул в ответ Артур, закрывая глаза, из-под ресниц которых одна за другой скользнули и скатились вниз по щекам две слезы. - Я должен тебе кое-что рассказать, - помолчав некоторое время, прошептал он и, продолжая говорить шепотом, рассказал живому Имсу то же, что совсем недавно рассказывал в своем сне его проекции.  
Настоящий Имс реагировал почти совершенно так же, как и тот, что ему приснился, однако в конце не смог сдержать негодования, резко поднимаясь с него и начиная из стороны в сторону расхаживать по залу.  
\- Чертова баба! - Сформулировал он наконец свою первую мысль после того, как некоторое время фыркал, жестикулировал и яростно качал головой. - И ведь ни слова не сказала мне, сука.  
\- Что значит "ни слова тебе не сказала"? - Поднялся и сел в своем шезлонге Артур, до этого лежавший, взглядом следуя за его метаниями. - Ты ведь сказал, что не виделся с ней.  
Не обращая внимания на свой вид, Имс привычным жестом откинул назад рубашку, упирая руки в боки, отчего Артура едва не перекосило, поскольку его теперешний облик и без того терзал его эстетические чувства.  
\- Я и не виделся, - Помотал тем временем головой Имс. - Но пару недель назад у меня появилась одна идея, и я сначала сгонял к ней, а затем навестил Юсуфа в Момбасе, - Артур и так порозовел при этих словах, но Имсу, как казалось, одного этого было недостаточно, поэтому он продолжил раскрывать тему дальше: - Юсуф дал мне свое зелье, благодаря которому сегодня мне впервые за два года посчастливилось кончить в того, в кого я все это время хотел, а Рич... - он сделал паузу, сфокусировался на нем и не смог удержаться от усмешки, оценив, как Артура сплющило от его предыдущей фразы. - Ладно, дорогуша, не расстраивайся. Всегда лучше называть вещи своими именами, - здесь его собеседник, пожалуй, предложил бы ему в таком случае по возможности выкинуть из списка обращений к себе всяких "малышей" и "дорогуш", но Имс не предоставил ему такого шанса, бодро продолжив дальше, обретая уверенность, которая при его текущем обмундировании заставляла Артура хотеть одновременно плакать и смеяться. - Так вот, Юсуф дал мне зелье ("Об этом вовсе нет нужды так часто напоминать," - пронеслось в голове у Артура, но вслух он ничего не сказал), а Рич - внезапно сама, да еще чуть ли не со скандалом потребовала развода. Видите ли, из-за того, что я совершенно пропал, и она не знала, где меня искать, она уже чуть ли не год не может выйти за какого-то другого счастливчика, который кажется ей в этом плане надежным. В общем, я всего неделю помотался кабанчиком по миру, а уладил при этом целую кучу важных дел.  
Видимо, совершенно не отдавая себе отчета в том, что на нем надето, Имс подбоченился так, чтобы в одетом виде его поза выглядела исполненной довольства собой. Однако сейчас, стоя в одной расстегнутой, безумно расцвеченной рубашке на голое тело, он выглядел настолько по-идиотски, что Артур не выдержал:  
\- Бога ради, Имс, - взмолился он, - или сними с себя эту рубашку, или иди сюда, чтобы я не видел твоего убожества.  
\- Моего убожества?! - Вознегодовал старший мужчина, демонстративно яростно нахмуриваясь. - Да ты на себя посмотри, длинный тощий дрыщ!  
Артур только рассмеялся, откидываясь в шезлонге и протягивая ему руку:  
\- Идите сюда, мистер Имс. Идите и сами убедитесь, насколько Вы сейчас клевещете против истины.  
Довольно улыбаясь, тот подошел и поймал его руку, которой Артур немедленно притянул его к себе, с жадностью приникая к его мягким губам и стараясь заставить старшего мужчину вновь опуститься к себе в шезлонг. Однако Имс отчего-то не торопился вернуться на свое прежнее место.  
\- Почему ты не садишься? - Озадаченный, спросил Артур, разрывая поцелуй.  
С нежностью разглядывая его наконец оказавшееся так близко лицо, тот с улыбкой ответил:  
\- Боюсь, милый, эта хлипкая хрень не выдержит нашего второго раза. А мне она теперь будет дорога как память, поэтому позволь я подыщу для нас другое место.  
Слегка порозовев, Артур кивнул и отпустил его руку, после чего Имс распрямился и оглядел комнату, пока младший не удержался, вновь поднимаясь и сжимая руками его бедра, губами приникая к упругой коже ближней к себе ягодицы. Он мог бы поклясться, что не ослышался, и в ответ Имс издал тихий утробный стон.  
\- Подожди секунду, дорогуша. Обещаю: сейчас я найду, куда тебя примостить без риска разнести здесь что-нибудь.  
Артур нехотя отпустил его, и, легко пробежав широкой ладонью по его пришедшим в беспорядок волосам, Имс прошествовал к столу, на котором стоял его ноутбук, несколько неловко прошагав через зал из-за уже начинающей мешать ему эрекции. Артур улыбался, следя за тем, как он разбирает для них стол, пусть сам вид Имса, сверкающего голым задом из-под по-прежнему надетой на себя богохульственной рубашки, и причинял ему определенное страдание.  
Тот же тем временем аккуратно переставил его ноутбук, собрал в стопку лежавшие вокруг бумаги, выложил на нее во множестве разведенную Артуром у себя на столе канцелярию и осторожно перенес всю эту сложную конструкцию на другой стол по соседству. Затем пару раз провел руками по поверхности стола, смахивая с нее возможную пыль, и, отряхивая друг о друга ладони, возвратился к нему.  
\- Дарю! - Наклонившись у шезлонга, он поднял с пола и вручил ему тюбик, взглянув на который, Артур не стал скрывать растроганной улыбки: это была его любимая смазка.  
\- Ничего себе, - улыбаясь ему, прокомментировал он, - каким вооруженным ты сегодня сюда пришел.  
\- Ну а что же ты хотел? - Как ни в чем не бывало ответил старший мужчина, подхватывая его снизу и поднимая с шезлонга. - У меня было всего семь минут. И когда я сюда пришел, минуты две ты уже провалялся.  
Артур только покачал головой: сейчас он особенно остро понял, что не хочет знать об этом никаких подробностей. Увидев его реакцию, Имс издал смешок и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его в шею, но мужчина в его руках успел повернуться так, чтобы перехватить его губы и приникнуть к ним своими.  
\- "Она заигрывает со мной, это ясно", - снова похожий на налакавшегося сметаны кота, процитировал Имс, усаживая его на стол, и продолжил: - "Надо приступать к решительному штурму. Но сначала по законам тактики проведём артиллерийскую подготовку".  
Артур снова рассмеялся, ныряя руками под его расстегнутую рубашку, начиная стягивать ее у него с плеч:  
\- Мистер Имс... Или кто Вы там? Полковник? Как бы там ни было, умоляю: прежде чем Вы начнете готовить меня по законам тактики, разрешите снять с Вас этот бесчеловечный, невозможный, немилосердно ужасающий предмет.  
По-прежнему довольно улыбаясь, Имс только покачал головой:  
\- Эх, детка, ничего ты не понимаешь в красоте, - и, только теперь развязав на нем галстук, принялся расстегивать на Артуре рубашку.

На следующий день Ариадна пришла на склад первой.  
Предыдущим вечером Имс прислал ей сообщение, чтобы до сегодняшнего дня она держалась от склада подальше, и потому ей было любопытно, с чем был связан его запрет ей появляться здесь. "Неужели у них все-таки все получилось?" - задавалась она вопросом, медленно бродя по складу, осматриваясь вокруг.  
На столе у Артура царил непривычный порядок, но это можно было объяснить тем, что вчера он просто решил разобраться на нем, если был здесь один. "Если он вообще вчера здесь был," - подумала она, внимательнее осматривая окрестности его стола.  
Неожиданно ее взгляд упал на стоящий в противоположном конце комнаты шезлонг, рядом с которым был установлен сновидческий прибор. Заинтересовавшись, она направилась туда, но ничего необычного не обнаружила. Разве что сам факт того, что Артур приходил сюда вечером, чтобы в одиночестве погрузиться в осознанное сновидение, в определенной степени вызывал вопросы. Но если Кобб встречался таким образом с погибшей женой, то почему бы Артуру не прибегать к этому же способу для редких встреч с Имсом, с которым он расстался? На поверхности шезлонга остались какие-то пятна, которых там прежде не было, и Ариадна слегка покраснела, подумав, чем это может быть, если она права. Тогда ей стало стыдно, что она лезет не в свое дело, и она поспешила к своему столу с макетами.  
Выложила планшет, вошла в конструкторскую программу и заскользила взглядом по макетам, расставленным на столах, сдвинутых вместе в один большой стол. Чем бы заняться сегодня? Пристально рассматривая свои работы, решая, за которую из них взяться, она сразу же заметила некий чужеродный предмет, о который споткнулся ее взгляд.  
Подойдя к тому макету, посреди которого стоял этот предмет, Ариадна наклонилась и подняла со стола тюбик. Чтобы понять, что это, ей даже не понадобилось вчитываться в то, что было написано на упаковке: крупным белым шрифтом по черному фону в две строки шла насыщенная надпись "Back Door" над которой была помещена фотография того, что подразумевалось под этими словами. Не зная, провалиться ли ей сквозь землю или рассмеяться, Ариадна, краснея и улыбаясь одновременно, направилась к столу мужчины, невольно пытаясь представить себе, как всегда застегнутый на все пуговицы Артур пользуется _этим_.  
Окинув взглядом стол, она решила установить тюбик так, чтобы тот поскорее попался Артуру на глаза, и тем самым освободил его от сомнений в том, заметила ли она что-нибудь или нет.

Вскоре появился и сам Артур. Увидев, что на складе горит свет, он, как всегда, первым делом прошел в ее рабочую зону и поздоровался. Стараясь смотреть не слишком пристально, Ариадна все равно не могла не вглядываться в него, пытаясь понять, изменилось ли в нем что-нибудь. Однако Артур был самым обычным. Извинился за то, что давно не появлялся, сообщил, что был здесь вчера, когда ее отчего-то не было. Ариадна объяснила, что готовилась к докладу, который сегодня успешно защитила. Он улыбнулся и поздравил ее, после чего попросил извинить его и сказал, что пойдет к себе. Ариадна покивала, но не смогла с собой справиться и последовала за ним. Пока пересекали зал, приближаясь к его столу, они перекинулись еще парой фраз. Он поставил на пол свою сумку, опустился на стул, повернулся на нем к столу, протянул руку, чтобы поднять крышку ноутбука… и замер, потеряв дар речи.  
\- Он стоял у меня среди макетов, - сочла нужным объяснить Ариадна, заметив, как сильно он покраснел.  
\- Чертов Имс, - выругался он, явно не отдавая себе отчета в том, что говорит вслух.  
\- Э-эх, - улыбнулась она, внезапно ощущая огромную радость и облегчение, - а сам говорил: "Передай ему, что ничего не получилось".  
Подошла, наклонилась и мягко поцеловала его в щеку, придержав рукой волосы и пахнув на него легкими цветочными духами. После чего развернулась и осторожно вернулась к себе, давая ему время отойти от шока.  
Однако не успел еще Артур прогнать с лица непривычно обжигающий кожу румянец, как у него за спиной, из темного угла, куда почти не попадал свет, раздался знакомый довольный смешок:  
\- Какой же ты все-таки отсталый, дорогуша.


End file.
